For Finn
by KuuipoGirlxo
Summary: Rachel has an idea after overhearing Finn one day, but will it pay off?


AN :Hi guys! :) T'is me, with my second Glee oneshot. I got the idea for this fic while in the shower, lmao, I do my best thinking in there you see. :P Anyway, I'm not sure if I like it as much as my last one, but I'd love for you to give it a chance, and tell me what you think. :)

Disclaimer : I don't own Glee. Tragic isn't it? :( Glee belongs to FOX and Ryan Murphy.

Summary : Rachel has an idea after overhearing Finn one day, but will it pay off?

* * *

For Finn

Rachel Berry didn't like the term "eavesdropping", she preferred "overhearing". It sounds less stalkerish, she decides. When she heard a heavenly voice echo from the auditorium one Thursday afternoon, she couldn't help but stay to listen. She knew it was him, and she wasn't lying when she had told him he had a good voice. A great voice, in fact. With that, and the fact that he was singing one of the most beautiful songs ever written, she couldn't deny herself listening to him for a couple of minutes. She slowly peeped around the door of the auditorium to see the tall football player stood in the middle of the stage, singing his heart out. She winced at the figure sitting at the piano. Kurt. She wasn't going to lie, he did have a fantastic voice, and his fashion sense was great...for a teen gay, anyway. But he obviously felt threatened by Rachel, in some way or another. Or was it the other way around? Either way, they weren't the best of friends, and they never would be until Kurt decides to _not _turn up his nose every time she walks by.

Kurt played the final few chords of the song before turning to look at Finn, who had his eyes fixated on one of the seats in the middle of the audience.  
"So, now your daughter knows how you feel." Kurt smiled warmly, and Rachel's breath hitched in her throat. He was singing for his daughter. Of course he was. She mentally slapped herself for allowing herself to believe, even for a second, he was singing that about her.

"Yeah," she heard Finn say. "Thanks Kurt, that helped a lot, but I gotta go." He rasped suddenly feeling all of his emotions welling up inside of him. Rachel's heart broke for him, before she realised that if she didn't disappear quickly, he would know she had "overheard" him. The small brunette quickly hopped down the hall, and swung her locker open just in time, as Finn rushed out of the auditorium. Rachel busied herself in her locker, and Finn didn't even realise she was there. Go figure.

As Rachel set up her tripod that night, she wasn't sure if she should do what she was planning to do or not. But she figured it couldn't do any harm, so she pressed record and sang to her heart's content, making sure that if Finn ever saw this, he would know _exactly _how she felt.

It had been the first time ever that Rachel had not uploaded her video to MySpace, instead just saving it, for future viewing perhaps. She decided to upload a different song, instead. She finally chose; "Mama Who Bore Me" from Spring Awakening. And yet again she received hateful comments, and yet again she just sat up straighter, and brushed them all off as she had learnt to do.

* * *

After glee club, as well as the entire school, learnt that Finn was not in fact the father of Quinn's unborn child, Rachel began thinking of uploading the video a lot more frequently. She was now sure she would upload it eventually, but she wanted to choose the right moment, she couldn't have her actions taken the wrong way, and she couldn't be turned down by Finn Hudson. Not anymore.

She waited until after Sectionals. Even then she didn't think she would need to, they had won, and every one of them was ecstatic. New Directions had won Sectionals. And believe it or not, Rachel was the one who was the most stunned, not that she would let that show of course.

As they were making their way into the parking lot, their trophy proudly in Artie's lap, Rachel noticed that she couldn't hear Finn speaking nearly as much as the others. She glanced over to him to see that his happy facade had faded, and that he was dawdling miserably to his car. She was going to attempt to start up a conversation with him, but before she could even open her mouth, he simply sped up his pace, climbed into his car, and drove away without another word to any of them. Rachel found it very hard to continue celebrating after that.

* * *

Rachel lay in bed that night, willing desperately for sleep to consume her. It wasn't working. She had so many conflicting feelings in her mind. She was absolutely delighted that they had won Sectionals, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel extremely hurt by the way Finn just disappeared, without even saying anything. She knew he was having a hard time, with the news of Quinn lying to him for months, but he was totally shooting the messenger. Had he ever stopped to think that if Rachel hadn't told him the truth, that he might have brought up that child for years without finding out he wasn't even the father? And wouldn't that hurt more? Surely she was doing him a favour.

Deciding that sleep was a long way off, Rachel silently crept out of bed, trying not to wake her dads, and grabbed her laptop. She plopped back onto her bed and opened up her computer, resting her head back on her pillows as she waited for it to boot up, she wishing that sleep would overtake her. It didn't. She sighed, and looked at the laptop screen, as her MySpace homepage appeared. The "Upload Video" button glinted temptingly at her, and she didn't know whether it was just the tiredness catching up with her, but it seemed to be saying "c'mon Rach, just upload the damn video...what harm could it do?"

"I'm going crazy." The small brunette mumbled to herself rubbing her eyes. But still she stared at the button, biting her lip. Maybe the button (that she understood c_ouldn't_ actually talk) was right? There was no harm. At least it'd just make Finn smitten with her and come running into her arms. Right? Deciding that over thinking things was one of her negative traits, she decided to just bite the bullet. She set up the video, gave it a suitable title, and hastily pressed "Upload" before she could decide against it.

She watched as the video appeared on the home page, and gulped. Was she sure that she was doing the right thing? No. But was Finn Hudson worth it? Oh, definitely.

Half an hour later, she still wasn't asleep, and she decided she couldn't rest until Finn had seen the video. The anticipation was too much to bear. Rachel picked up her cell phone and flipped it in her hands. To text, or not to text? She knew that Finn always kept his phone on silent, so even if he was asleep she wouldn't wake him anyway. She took in a shaky breath and typed away on the keypad.

_Are you awake? ~ Rachel_

The question was simple. So why was her stomach doing somersaults? Ahh yes, of course; this was Finn she was thinking of. She was taken out of her thoughts by the slight vibration of her cell. She beamed, and opened the message.

_Yeah, are you?_

Rachel had to fight back a laugh.

_Of course I am Einstein, I text you first :P... I left you something on MySpace...check it out when you can. (: x_

She chanced a kiss on the end of the text, and this time her heart was beating wildly against her ribcage. She just had to wait now.

_Oh yeah, silly me lol. Ok, i'll look now x_

Rachel's eyes lit up at the kiss he had put on the end of his text, and then the fear was back. He was going to look at the video.

"Crap."

It had been half an hour, and Rachel figured that was plenty of time for Finn to have viewed her video. Rachel knew she had blown it, once and for all.

* * *

Finn was shattered, desperately needing sleep. He hadn't had any since he discovered that he wasn't the father of Quinn's baby, and it was actually Puck. The thought still made him sick to the stomach. If Rachel hadn't have told him, would anybody have? Would he be bringing up that child for years before finding out? That thought made him feel even worse. He had a lot to thank Rachel for. But he couldn't, not just yet. He was a mess, and he didn't want to drag her into that.

When he saw the red light on his BlackBerry flicker he sat up hurriedly, wanting any distraction from his depressed thoughts. He opened the message and it was Rachel, he smiled to himself, imagining her cuddled up in bed, tapping away on her cell.

As soon as he had texted her back he slapped himself. Of course she was awake, she had texted him first.

"Idiot." He whispered to himself. He laughed at her reply, expecting nothing but a sarcastic response from the beauty. But then intrigue washed over him, as she stated that she had left him something on MySpace. He typed out a quick reply (adding a kiss to the end, of course). He padded over to fetch his laptop and set it down on his bed.

Once the MySpace homepage appeared, he saw it instantly. A video of Rachel...named; "For Finn." He gulped, his eyes slightly wide, well, as wide as his sleep-starved self would allow. He breathed out, as the mouse hovered over "Play".

He watched as he saw Rachel timidly wave into the camera (so not like her.) and he watched as she pressed play on her small boom box.

A small lump formed in his throat as he recognised what song it was.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_'Cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_So, if you're mad, get mad!_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?_

_I get angry too_

_But I'm a lot like you_

Her soft, warm voice engulfed him and a few tears ran down his cheeks. He wanted to hit himself at how bad he had treated her, she didn't deserve it, at all. She had done nothing wrong. _Nothing wrong, apart from fall in love with an idiot like me. _He thought.

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_Don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_'Cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_And when, when the night falls on you baby_

_You're feeling all alone_

_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

When the song ended, he watched the screen intently as Rachel looked shyly to her carpeted floor.

"_I um... I'll always be here for you Finn. No matter what." _Her voice stuttered, before she pressed stop on the video camera and the screen went dark.

Finn sat there in shock. How could he have been so stupid? Before he knew it, he had pressed play on the video and watched it over, and over again.

He fell asleep to the sound of her soft voice that night.

* * *

When Rachel stood at her locker the next morning, her eyes were desperately trying to stay open. She had approximately 1 and a half hours' sleep, unable to stop thinking about Finn, and the video, and the repercussions that were bound to happen that following day. Just as she was about to retrieve her pink notepad out of her locker, to take to biology, she felt a rather large, rather warm hand on her cold elbow. She knew that hand. That hand had touched her elbow before. She turned slowly, as if expecting a scary movie like villain to appear behind her. But no, she had thought right, it was none other, than Finn Hudson. Before she even had chance to speak she felt a pair of warm lips covering her own. Her eyes shut on their own accord. Rachel felt herself being pushed back into the lockers slightly, and Finn's kiss grow hungrier. Slowly her hands travelled up his t-shirt clad chest, and pushed on his shoulders slightly, desperate for air. When the kiss was broke, and her eyes opened once again, she saw every single person in the hallway stare with wide eyes at the two. Finn's husky voice brought her eyes back to his.

"I saw the video, Rach. I loved it." He smiled, lowering his mouth to hers once again, before their lips could meet, she pushed on his shoulders once more.

"Finn, everyone's watching." She couldn't help but blush; she was never a fan of PDA.

"I don't care," he said simply. "I love you." And with that, he placed his lips back on hers.

That was all that needed to be said.

* * *

Good? Bad? Terrible? I'd love to know :)

Thank you for reading. Please review! 3

~ Lisa xo


End file.
